headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Announcement Photos
Announcement photos are photos that show which Characters will be added in the next Update. The first Announcement photo was released by D&D Dream's Facebook account for the Update 1.3 with Portugal, Turkey and Devil. Since the Update 1.6 with Ireland, Super Saiyan and Greece, they are released for every update. They are always released a month before the new update, to make players more anticipated for it. There are several occasions in which people made fake photos and they are not to be confused with the real ones, which you can recognize by the fact that they are coming from D&D Dream's official Facebook page. All the Announcement Photos 426734 389551134443893 1696353476 n.jpg|Update 1.3 15995 421415174590822 293429134 n.jpg|Update 1.4 558800 424709340928072 231782652 n.jpg|Update 1.4 527810 477563408975998 885396643 n.png|Update 1.6 1017458 514080388657633 514421366 n.jpg|Update 2.0 Head Soccer September 2013 update.png|Update 2.1 Head Soccer Update.jpg|Update 2.2 Update.png|Update 2.3 180px-Head soccer update.jpg|Update 2.4 HS.jpg|Update 3.0 Imageiwjw.jpg|Update 3.1 Head Soccer 3.2 Upcoming.jpg|Update 3.2 11083635 842991552433180 445544472856451730 n.jpg|Update 3.3 Head Socccer New Update.jpg|Update 3.4 Here Comes New Challenger Photo 3.5.jpg|Update 4.0 Here comes new Challanger Nov 15.jpg|Update 5.0 File:1621877_1030458750353125_7686906953334840907_n.jpg|Update 5.1 File:13879259_1130641407001525_2256897976479136286_n.jpg|Update 5.2 14370230 1165999723465693 7982119911263978674 n.jpg|Update 5.3 15665668 1269216256477372 4711143772992660654 n.jpg|Update 5.4 Teaser Update 6.0.jpg|Update 6.0 Update 6.1 announcement.jpg|Update 6.1 20180418 152544.png|Update 6.2 UPDATE 6.3.jpg|Update 6.3 Announcement 6.4.jpg|Update 6.4 6.5 Announcement.jpg|Update 6.5 Head Soccer 6.6 Update|Update 6.6 Characters/Game Modes on Announcement photos Update 1.3 - Turkey, Portugal and Devil. Update 1.4 - Canada, Chile, Poland and Asura. Update 1.6 - Ireland, China and Greece. Update 2.0 - New Zealand, Sweden and Z. Update 2.1 - Israel, Australia and Denmark. Update 2.2 - Luxembourg, Colombia and Romania. Update 2.3 - South Africa, Austria and Thailand. Update 2.4 - Saudi Arabia, Switzerland and Singapore. Update 3.0 - Belgium and Pluto. Update 3.1 - Croatia and Uruguay. Update 3.2 - Hungary, India, Hong Kong. Update 3.3 - Ecuador and Mon-K. Update 3.4 - Czech Republic, Nepal and Georgia. Update 4.0 - Indonesia, Ukraine and Serbia. Update 5.0 - WatermelBot, PumpKill and Death Mode. Update 5.1 - Bulgaria and Finland. Update 5.2 - Fiji and Honduras. Update 5.3 - Madagascar. Update 5.4 - Norway and Mongolia. Update 6.0 - The Philippines, Senegal, Bolivia and Silicon Valley. Update 6.1 - Boxing. Update 6.2 - Iceland. Update 6.3 - Panama and Peru. Update 6.4 - Vietnam and Iran. Update 6.5 - Costa Rica, one Costume, four Bodies and three Pets. Update 6.6 - Ghana Trivia * The only update where two announcement photos were given free, was Update 1.4. * Z is the only Non-Country with his name in the announcement photo. * The announcement photo of the Update 3.3 is wrong. Ecuador became Czech Republic and Czech Republic wasn't added in that update. Mon-K became Ecuador on that photo. * After the announcement photo of the Update 5.1, the names and flags of the country are right and left from the black character himself. * The announcement photos of Update 5.3, Update 6.1, Update 6.2 and Update 6.5 are the only ones with one character showing. * The announcement photo of Update 6.0 was the first to show a character with question marks who wasn't a non-country at all, meaning Silicon Valley. * The announcement photo of Update 6.1 was the first ever photo that showed a character which came out in both Head Soccer and Head Basketball. Both games made a reference to Head Boxing with this character. Category:Update Things